


Avengers Road Trip

by AgentLintaBale



Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: 3000, Avengers - Freeform, Black Widow - Freeform, Captain America - Freeform, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Hawkeye - Freeform, JARVIS - Freeform, M/M, RP, Roleplay, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, Strangefrost, Vision - Freeform, buckynat - Freeform, ironman - Freeform, pmj, scarletvision - Freeform, spiderman - Freeform, thruce, winterwidow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2020-09-01 22:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20265625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLintaBale/pseuds/AgentLintaBale
Summary: Cross countryChaosCouples...churros?





	1. What’s Happening (Peter Parker)

Peter Parker: *visiting Avengers Compound. Sees bus.

_ **Avengers Group chat:** _

**_Me_**: _hey Mr. Stark, did you know there's a big black bus at the compound?_

_**Mr. Stark:** Oh is it here? Should say avengers on it._

_**Me**_: *sent attachment*

_**Ms. Scariest Avenger:** I like it! Goes with MY theme._

_**Captain America sir**: ...is no one going to ask WHY there's a bus?_

_**Mr. Robot**: I believe Mr. Parker did, Captain_.

_**Me:** you can just call me Peter, thx._

_**Red Witch:** aww, Vis you're such a gentleman._

_**Mr. Robot**: thank you, Wanda._

Peter Parker: *noticing someone dropped onto the bus

_**Me**: uhh... Mr. Stark..._

_**Purple Legolas**: yo! What's with this ugly ass ride?_

_**Captain America sir**: ... I didn't want to be rude_

_**Mr. Stark**: it's NOT ugly. We're taking it on a cross country avengers road trip_

_**Ms. Scariest Avenger**: all of us?_

_**Captain America sir**: is that practical? What if something happens?_

_**Mr. Stark**: Fury and the new shield can take it._

_**Purple Legolas**: vay cay tion! Vay cay tion!_

_**Me**: vay cay tion! Vay cay tion!_

**Dr. Wizard**: I could use one.

_**Weathorman**: YES! It will be good for the building of the teams! Loki and I will be down shortly._

_**Me:** Yay, is Mr. Loki really coming?_

_**Mr. Loki**: I am absolutely doing NO such thing. A vacation for me is to be away from you mewling lot._

_**Me**: 🥺_

_**Mr. Loki**: ugh! I'll think about it, spiderling. When does our ride leave_?

_**Mr. Stark**: I'll be generous. Everyone' got two days to get their shit together and then we're leaving._

_**Mr. Robot**: Sir, need I remind you..._

_**Mr. Stark**: You didn't read that, kid. We're leaving in two days._

_**Me**: got it, Mr. Stark. On it, Mr. Stark_

Peter Parker leaves his phone to go get his shit together.

*Night. Peter is home in his bed.

_**Me**: hey Ned._

_**Nerd**: what up best friend?_

_**Me**: so tomorrow's Friday right? Like, always. Anyway, MJ's gonna be in study hall with me 😰‼️_

_**Nerd**: cool! 😏_

_**Me:** no! NOT cool! It's, the total OPPOSITE of cool! I'm sWEATING already!! What do I say??_

_**Nerd**: I don't know!!! Do you know WHY she'll be in study hall tomorrow?_

_**Me**: no?_

_**Nerd**: great, then you can ask her that for starters._

_**Me**: yeah! Yea that's good._

_**Nerd:** Sheeee's always doing art... you can bring that up._

_**Me**: good idea, Ned! Good!_

_**Nerd**: got any plans for spring break? My family's going to visit the grandparents. A lot of cousins coming. Speaking of, can Spidey and I get a couple pics? Y'know..._

_**Me:** 😅 sure. So... Mr. Stark is taking all the avengers on a cross country._

_**Nerd**: 🤯 that's cool! Jelly!! Wait, does that mean you're gonna be gone all spring break?_

_**Me**: !!! MJ! Maybe Mr. Stark can let me bring her. I'll ask him now, bye best friend._

_**Nerd:** bye best friend_

Peter texts Mr. Stark

_**Me**: hey... Mr. Stark. Are you up?_

_**Mr. Stark**:... am I EVER not?_

_**Me**: good point. That's probably not good for you, you should get some sleep_

_**Mr. Stark**: kid! YOU texted me! What's up?_

_**Me**: right, srry. So you know_ _how we're going on that road trip on Saturday?_

_**Mr. Stark:** yeeeaah?_

_**Me**: That's gonna take up all of spring break..._

_**Mr. Stark**: probably. Why?_

**Me**: _welllll_...

**_Mr. Stark_**: 🧐

_**Me**: so there's this girl, in my class, I've got a huuuge crush on. And I was gonna ask her on a date but now since we're going on this trip..._

_**Mr. Stark**: She can come. As long as I don't have to get involved with anything...._

_**Me**: 😆😆😆 you won't have to. I go it... I hope._

_**Mr. Stark:** great. School night, kid. Go to bed._

_**Me**: I'm already in bed. Thanks dad. Goodnight._

*Peter: crap!!! No no no no no! Unsend unsend unsend

_**Mr. Stark:** ... good night, Pete._

*Peter flops backwards in bed.

This is gonna be great!


	2. Stowaway (Steve Rogers)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I LOVE IronStrange, this is going to be stony

** _Tiny: _ ** _You didn't read that, kid. We're leaving in two days._

**_Queens_**: _Got it, Mr. Stark. On it, Mr. Stark_

**_Red_**:_ I see we've got TWO gentlemen here._

**_Me_**: _I'll try not to be too offended._

** _Red: _ ** _I... am SORRY, Steve. You're ALWAYS a gentleman. I was just talking about the new ones._

**_Me: _**_I'm just messing with you Wanda. _😄_ I got to go now, see you guys later._

Steve hangs up his phone.*

He leaves his room knocks on his second bedroom door.

**Steve**: Buck you there?

**Bucky**: yeah, come in.

Steve goes in

**Steve**: so the team's going on a road trip in two days. Wanna come along?

**Bucky**: do you really think it's a good idea to go on a road trip?

**Steve**: sure! It'll be fun. Good for team building.

**Bucky**: *blank stare* do you really think it's a good idea to take _me _on an avengers road trip?

**Steve**: *thinking about what he said* well it's not like you're an assassin anymore. You'll get to know the rest of the team.

**Bucky**: *shifting nervously* Black Widow will be there?

**Steve**: *smiles cheekily* of course! She's the soul of the team. You got a crush, Buck!?

**Bucky**: *waves Steve off* pshh! No! ...maybe. I think I knew her some time in the past.

**Steve**: Well you can ask her on the bus. No whining, you're going. Pack your things, we'll leave in two days. *makes to leave

**Bucky**: where are we going?

**Steve**: don't know. Tony said it was cross country. *leaves

**Bucky**: Tony'll be there. Great.

Steve leaves to the kitchen, grabs a snack, and goes back to his room. He checks the time, seeing it's late, debating whether to bother Tony.

**_Me_**: _hey Tony, you there?_

**_Tiny_**: _My my, aren't I popular tonight._

**_Me_**: _well you kind of didn't give us the complete details of the trip._

**_Tiny_**: _and here I thought you were Captain Spontaneous_

**_Me_**: 😑

**_Tiny_**: _okay okay. I don't really know where specifically, but we're heading west. Make some sightseeing stops along the way._

** _Me:_ ** _ haven't you seen it all?_

** _Tiny_ ** _: sadly, not really. As CEO, I only travelled to attend meetings. I don't think board rooms count as landmarks_

** _Me_ ** _: haha. Well, I got to tour, thanks to being Captain America. There are lots of landmarks we could stop at._

** _Tiny_ ** _: Yeah? Tell me the good ones_

** _Me_ ** _: Well, we can start with Penn state. Belgian Waffles and chocolate._

**_Tiny_**_: _🤤_ Yum! Going there! What next?_

** _Me_ ** _: hmm_

The leading avengers spent the night making their travel itinerary and getting along well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hangs up his phone was intentional, if anyone decides to come crying. Hanging up, like his shield. And like the old type phones. Double pun for Cap.


	3. Matchmaker (Tony Stark)

Tony Stark was in his lab, working on some designs for the avengers bus.

Almost everyone knew about the trip, even Thor and the wizard had replied, but he'd got nothing from Bruce.

Tony: Friday, open chat with Bruce Banner

_Now texting: Bruce. Banner. Strongest Avenger_

** _Me_ ** _: hey _   
_ big _   
_ green _   
_ mean _   
_ machine!_

** _Science Bro_ ** _: ...._

** _Science Bro_ ** _: you could have sent that in one text._

** _Me_ ** _: well, almost ALL the avengers texted on the group and no word from you._

** _Science Bro_ ** _: well I have actual work, where I'm not everyone's boss. So excuse me if I was busy._

** _Me_ ** _: k. Well, so you know. You have two days, then we're all going on a road trip._

** _Science Bro_ ** _: greEAat! Two days notice! My boss will..._

** _Me_ ** _: get a call from Tony Stark, excusing you for however long we're gone for._

** _Science Bro_ ** _: that's my science bro! Where are we going?_

** _Me_ ** _: well the plan is to get everyone on the bus first..._

** _Science Bro_ ** _: the biggest headache of course_

** _Me_ ** _: right?! And then, we start the bus..._

** _Science Bro_ ** _: you don't have a plan._

** _Me_ ** _: not a clue. Very spontaneous. We could figure out on the way, it's cross country._

** _Science Bro_ ** _: Tony... are you okay?_

** _Me_ ** _: fine as a fiddle_

** _Science Bro_ ** _: are you sure? Sounds like you're trying an awful lot to get everyone together._

** _Me_ ** _: thanks for your concern buddy. I'm fine. It's just, we never get together unless it's a battle, and I thought we should fix that. I'm FINE, honest!_

** _Science Bro_ ** _: great! Who's coming?_

** _Me_ ** _: everyone. Even the wizard and the Odinsons_

** _Science Bro:_ ** _... Thor's coming?_

** _Me_ ** _: yeah I just said..._   
** _Me_ ** _: waaait, are you ditching me for the God of Thunder?! Your science Bro!? How could you?!!_

** _Science Bro_ ** _: whatt?? No, I would never! Science Bros for life._

** _Me_ ** _: oh yeah that's right..._   
** _Me_ ** _: waaaaaiiitt...!!!_

** _Science Bro_ ** _: Tony..._

** _Me_ ** _: Do you have a CRUSH on Thor?!_

** _Science Bro:_ ** _ aftah ppftt hah! N..no!?_

** _Me_ ** _: that's a shame. Cause if you did, we'd be totally cool with it you know?_

** _Science Bro_ ** _:... thanks?_

**_Me_**_: _🎵_ the strongest avengers, hulk and Thor, nana na nana i n g_

** _Spiderling: _ ** _hey... Mr. Stark. Are you up?_

** _Science Bro: _ ** _Tony... *facepalm emioji*_

** _Me: _ ** _I'm done. Gotta go, the kid's up_

** _Science Bro: _ ** _the kid? What?! Who?!_

** _Me_ ** _: ... am I EVER not?_

** _Spiderling: _ ** _good point. That's probably not good for you, you should get some sleep_

** _Me: _ ** _kid! YOU texted me! What's up?_

_[...]_

_[...]_

_[...]_

** _Me: _ ** _great. School night, kid. Go to bed._

** _Spiderling: _ ** _I'm already in bed. Thanks dad. Goodnight._

Tony stared at the screen. ..._Dad... THIS KID..._

Tony chuckled

** _Me: _ ** _... goodnight Pete_

Tony went back to work, fixing a sleeve on a suit

** _Capsicle_ ** _: hey Tony, you there?_

** _Me_ ** _: My my, aren't I popular tonight._

The leading avengers spent the night making their travel itinerary and getting along well.

Vision: Mr. Stark...

Mr. Stark turned quickly, firing a shot from his hand blasters.

Tony: Jheezuz Vis!

Vision: sorry.

Tony: what are you doing up?

Vision: I could ask you the same.

Tony: never mind that. While you're up, help me make the itinerary for our trip. Steve and I talked and made some notes.

Vision: of course, sir.

Vision opens a holographic notepad and looks to Tony before snickering.

Tony: what?

Vision: you're... smiling.

Tony: is that illegal.

Vision: not that I've read. Usually when you're done talking with the captain, you're, well, NOT smiling. And you rarely use his name.

Tony: *flustered* well, we had a nice civil chat. No superhero business. No, antagonistic moral views. Just... civil.

Vision: *aware of more definitions of _civil* _of course, Mr. Stark. So, who's coming on this trip.

Tony: right, so, Steve. And....


	4. And They Were Roommates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki Stephen Thor (Bruce)

Loki is in his suite reading all the classic literature from Midgard he could find. He was reading Nikolai Gogol when Thor unceremoniously walks in

**Thor**: come along now, brother! Off to Earth we go

**Loki**: *rolls eyes, flipping to the next page*: must we, brother?

**Thor**: Yes of course! You promised Stark's son you'd be there

**Loki: ***looking over the book* You _do _know he's not actually Stark's child, right?

**Thor: **It doesn't matter. Anyways, you're practically a magical suitcase, so we're ready to go 

**Loki: **I will _not _be staying at the Avengers compound if we're going down there

**Thor: **No problem. I know a place. Now I will hear no more arguing.*grabs Loki's hand*

**Loki: **Thor, wait-

*Thor uses Stormbreaker to summon the Bifrost*

*Odinsons arrive at the Sanctum's roof* 

**Loki, realizing where they are: **Oh this is _so _much better

**Thor, patting Loki's back:** Isn't it? Let's go inside

Loki rolled his eyes and followed Thor down.

As soon as Thor opened the door, he's met by the cloak of Levitation

**Thor, instantly cheered up as if seeing a puppy: **Oh hello there, Levi! Long time no see!

Levi circles Thor like an excited pup.

**Thor: **Is Strange here? Will you go tell him the Odinsons are here?

Levi dashed downstairs. 

**Loki, walking past Thor: **You know he doesn't talk, right?

Levi drapes around the Sorcerer Supreme's shoulders and starts dragging him up the stairs.

**Stephen, annoyed: **Will you _stop _that?! Jheezus, Levi.

Stephen reluctantly follows the cloak up and stops when he sees the Asgardians coming down.

**Stephen:** Oh, how wonderful. The Odinsons. The compound run out of room?

**Thor: **I don't think that's possible. But Loki was feeling a little unwelcome, so we decided to stay with you.

**Stephen: **That's fine. As long as you keep your umbrella and your brother in check.

**Thor:** of course!

**Loki, charging at Stephen:** Excuse me! You dare value me next to a common object! You second rate

**Thor: **Ahaha! You two have fun, I'll be in the other room.

Thor leaves Loki and Stephen to argue as he goes in the other room

Thor scrolls through his phone, reading the group messages. 

Sees Bruce didn't reply. 

Thor is saddened by Bruce's absence.

Thor texts Bruce

_**Me: **Hey there, Banner_

_**Me: **Banner, you there?_

_**Bulk: **Hi Thor. What's up?_

_**Me: **Oh, nothing much. Loki and I are staying with Strange till we leave for the trip._

_**Bulk**: That's nice. So you're going on the trip?_

_**Me**: yes, we all are. Are you not?_

_**Bulk**: No, I am. I am. Tony convinced me_

_**Me**: Ah, Stark. You and Stark. Stark and you_

_**Bulk**: WHAT?!!! NO! NO! We're not like that! We're best friends. The Science Bros_

_**Me**: oh. That's fine. So... You been around the country much?_

_**Bulk**: Not many times. I've been to a couple states, mostly for work. Sometime with Betty_

_**Me**: Betty your girlfriend?_

_**Bulk**: ex girlfriend. She was a scientist_

_**Me**: what a coincidence! My ex Jane was a scientist too!_

_**Bulk**: crazy, huh! we're quite similar_

_**Me**: right! like, being the strongest avenger_

_**Bulk**: sure! But, hulk is the strongest avenger_

_**Me**: Yess. You! oF cOoUuRsee! of coursee_

*time skip*

Stephen is walking around the sanctum, feeling it's too eerily quiet.

He walks past a door he thought was locked, but then does a double take.

**Stephen: **I thought this door was locked

**Loki**: You're going to need stronger spells to keep me out

**Stephen**: What are you doing in here?

**Loki**: Well I was _trying _to find a secluded place where I didn't have to see you! And I happen to quite enjoy wasting my time in a good book.

**Stephen**: These aren't your common bed side books, you know. They hold the history of magic.

**Loki**: hmm.. I wonder why I'm here. 

Stephen rolls his eyes.

**Stephen**: You get _one _book. ONE!

**Loki**: Fine! But I get to pick which one.

**Stephen**: Whatever

Stephen reached for a random book

**Loki**: not that one!

Stephen sighs and reached for another book

**Loki**: not that one either

**Stephen**: _Which_ one do you want?!?

**Loki**: Mm. That one, on top.

Stephen uses a bookcase ladder to get to the top shelf, leaving the cloak below.

**Loki**: wrong book!

**Loki**: No, not that one

Stephen roughly grabs a random book and looses his balance.

Levi pushes Loki forward to catch Stephen.

Stephen cradles the book and Loki cradles Stephen.

Levi stands watching, giddy.

The wizards stay the way they are for an awkward moment.

**Loki**: S-some sorcerer supreme _you _are. 

Stephen helps himself out of Loki's arms.

**Stephen**: Y-you get _this_ book and you'll _like _it!

Stephen shoves the book at Loki's chest and takes Levi and leaves the room, shook.

Loki, still shook, teleports to the guest room.


	5. All Aboard! (Avengers)

Bucky and Steve load their duffel bags and ride their motorbikes to Avengers compound

Nat and Clint are there already

Nat is leaning against the bus, popping gum and busy on her phone.

Clint is wearing his sunglasses and a sleeveless shirt.

Steve: How's it goin' gang?

Clint: Cap! You're late!

Bucky: I don't see anyone _else_ here.

Nat: *Popping bubble* he means late for cap

Bucky: We _were_ up at five

Clint: Got your lap around central park?

Bucky: *cheekily* 25 times

Clint: *fake gasps* only? You're losing your touch. That's why I just likes to *says something related to snipers*

Bucky: Oh! yeah? You a sniper?

Clint: archer. You were a sniper back with Cap, right?

Bucky: yup. I don't think he got the concept of it though. One time I cleared his path and he waved at me! Idiot!

Clint laughs at someone calling THE Captain America an idiot.

Clint: Nat's the same. She just doesn't have the patience! One time, we're infiltrating a warehouse, sur_rounded _by enemy, and she? Just, just went off. Just like that. No concern for personal safety!

Bucky: tell me about it!

Bucky looks towards Nat.

He has a distant flashback of running a mission with Black Widow.

Bucky sighs.

Steve drops his bag in the pile and walks over to Nat

Steve: What's got _you_ glued to the screen?

Nat looks up at Steve: *pops some bubble* _What_? Forgot your newspaper, gramps?

Steve: 😑

Nat: Nebula was sending me pictures from space. Here. *Forwards pics to Steve*

Steve: *Looks at photos* Nice! I can't believe there's a whole other world out there

There's a whizzing sound and everyone's on alert.

There's golden sparks; then a portal opens

Stephen and Loki step out and portal closes

Stephen: good morning, everyone

Clint: *nodding his head up* Doctor wizard!

Clint: *voice stoic* alien wizard

There's thunder in the clear sky

Thor arrives, bringing Bruce with him

Nat pockets her phone and looks smugly at Steve

Nat: unbelievable

Bruce: hey guys! *excited* I just rode thunder! *catches what he said* like, the, weather thing. Not.. not... *scratches hair*

Clint passes by Bruce and slaps his shoulder with a smirk

Nat: Hey! God of mischief! *Nat takes off Clint's glasses and tosses them at Loki

Loki: *irritated* What?

Nat: got something for ya!

Nat goes closer to Loki to show her something in her hand, picking up the glasses from the floor

Loki, annoyed with Nat, leaves a decoy and disappears

Nat puts on the glasses and smirks to herself.

She turns around quickly and shoots where she sees the real Loki in the glasses.

Loki: *reveals himself* Ow! What the hell?

Thor: Widow! He may be Loki, but he's no longer a villain. Give him a chance!

Nat: *pops a bubble in Thor's face* That's what I'm doing

Loki: *whining* You SHOT me!

Nat returns Clint's glasses and walks to Loki

Nat: Relax! Like you haven't been through worse

Stephen notices how Loki is affected by Nat's words

Nat: It's a tracker chip. Everything you do, Clint sees. You disappear, Clint sees. You do magic, _Clint _sees.

Loki: *laughing, picking at the chip already* You think your mortal technology can keep me- aaah!"

Nat: *cooly* Oh! You try to take it out, it's gonna hurt. Be good!

Loki: *grabbing his arm in pain* I don't see you shooting Strange?!

Nat: _Strange_ is a mature, responsible adult. He's a doctor for crying out loud. _YOU_, are a cunning, crying seventeen year old

Stephen: *shocked* You- you're 17?

Loki: *stammering* I..I AM NOT!

*turns to Nat* I happen to be 1400 years old!

Nat: *catching an opportunity* oops, my bad! He's 14.

Nat laughs with Clint

Clint: *laughing* look at his face! I thought frost giants were supposed to be blue!

Stephen: well, if the average Asgardian lifespan is 5100 and the average human lifespan is 80

Strange: *turns to Loki* how old did you say you were again?

Loki: 1400

Strange mumbles to himself as he does math in his head

Strange: that would make you just over 22!

Loki: *delighted* Ha! I am 22

Clint: good for you! I'm 31

Nat: 29

Bucky: 34

Steve: I'm 32. Well, if you don't count the cryo

Bucky: same

Loki: *embarrassed* well, would _you _like to contribute?

Stephen: *quietly* I'm 37 years old

Ironman landing by the group.

Tony: *teasing* babies! I'm 40

Clint: welcome back, grandpa. Wanna unlock the _bus?_

*spidey and MJ arriving*

  
Tony starts walking to the bus but is knocked down by a thrown bag

Steve reaches out to catch Tony

Everyone looks to see Spiderman land down with a girl

Peter immediately lets MJ go and helps Tony

Peter: Mr. Stark! I'm _so sorry! _I was aiming for the pile, I guess the trajectory was off! I really wasn't planning on hitting you!

Stephen: *to Loki* guess you're not the youngest anymore.

Steve: you gotta learn on your aim, kid

Bucky raises a brow at Steve holding Tony

Tony lets go of Steve before things get awkward

Clint: who's the girl, spidey?

Peter: *remembering MJ* oh! Everyone! This is MJ! She's in my class. MJ, this is everyone

MJ: *coldly nods her head* 'sup?

Nat: *also coolly* hey

Bucky: *whispering to Clint* I didn't know we could bring a friend?

Clint: _you're _the friend

Bucky: shut up!

Tony: *unlocks the bus and gets in* alright, roll call!

Peter: *grabbing his and MJ's bags* here

Steve: *grabbing his bag* here

Nat: here

Clint: *grabs his and Nat's bags* here

Bucky: *quietly as he passes Tony* hey

Bruce: here

Thor: I am here as well

Stephen: here

Loki: *sigh* here

Everyone oohs as they enter

The bus is amazing.

The floor is like a really big lounge.

Steve: *standing in the front with Tony* is that everyone?

Nat: where's WandaVision?

Tony: they'll catch up later

Steve: anyone else missing?

Clint: nope!

Tony: alright then. Down here is the lounge. Upstairs is the more private quarters. You can put your stuff in your designated overheads. Code them so you don't get robbed.

MJ: *walking upstairs with Peter* who's gonna rob anyone? You're all adults, aren't you?

Everyone looks at Clint and Loki

Clint buzzes Loki

Loki: ow! What was _that_ for?

Clint: a warning

Loki: you know they were looking at _you _too

Clint: and now they're _only_ looking at you!

Clint tries to run away but Loki magically brings him back

Nat (also has a screen on Loki) doesn't see malicious intent and lets it pass

Everyone else starts going up.

Another round of oohs goes around.

There are luxurious bus seats that swivel and recline.

Overhead on both sides there are storage cubicles with every avenger's logo. Starting with the O6.

Everyone drops their stuff off and goes back downstairs.

Tony: everybody ready?

Everyone: yes!

Tony: you wanna say it, Cap?

Cap: Avengers? Assemble!  
  
  
  
  



End file.
